Goodbye Kiss
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: Max gets into an accident and Allison is left without her goodbye kiss. Is she gonna get it? One way or another! Follow me on IG for Updates: UnaverageWriterFreak


The soft beep of the monitor matched Max's steady heartbeat, Allison's soft tears falling down her makeup smudged face, her small hand holding his larger one. She let her head rest on his chest as she sat in the chair next to his hospital bed, looking up at his closed eyes.

Max was in a coma and he had been for the past two weeks, Allison had been here every single day since. She had run into the supe hospital with his family, Max having to be taken to Metroburg to avoid suspicion. It had taken a lot to get Allison inside and when she had reached Max's bed, she had choked on her sobs, noticing his hands handcuffed to either side of his hospital bed railings.

His family had been coming and going, but since school was still going, they had to stay in Hiddenville more than Allison, who was supposedly on a "Green Teenz" field trip. Aunt Mandy had volunteered to take Allison in so she could stay with Max in Metroburg after Barb had told her what happened.

Now though, her tears had dried and she was left with small sniffles and a tight lump in her throat. He had promised he would come home, promised that this would be like every other time. _"I'll be in and out, Allison. I promise."_ He had said. But now look at where he was, in a coma and to be shipped to Metroburg Villain Prison a day after he woke up. Allison had sobbed over this, begging Barb and Hank to do something about this, but with silent tears, Barb had pulled the girl into her arms, telling her that there was nothing they could do to stop it.

She remembered what happened vividly, a new set of tears springing to her eyes at the thought.

* * *

 _"Max, you just did a job two days ago! The heat is too high! We have enough money to last us a lifetime! Why do you need to go?" She exclaimed, her voice angry and her eyes prickling with tears._

 _"Allison, you know how I feel about this! It makes me feel good! Why don't you get that anymore? You got it when I drove off and we left our families behind! You got it when I bought us this house! Hell, you got it when we were dating for a year and a half and I told you that my family had super powers and that I was a villain! So why don't you get it now?" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air before running a hand through his hair._

 _"Because my chances of losing you were lower!" Allison screamed, putting her hands in her hair as she looked up at him, violent tears streaming down her face. "Because the heat wasn't so high! Because you were using common sense! Why don't you understand how dangerous this is?" She sobbed, dropping to her knees on the floor, giant sobs wracking her body. He kneeled down in front of her, refusing to let his own tears fall as he pulled her into his arms._

 _She instantly grabbed onto the back of his costume top, pulling herself as close to him as she possibly could, heavy sobs falling from her lips. "Don't leave me...Don't go, Max." She sobbed, her eyes firmly closed against his chest._

 _"You have to trust me. I'll be in and out, Allison. I promise." He said softly in her ear, pulling her face away from his chest so he could look at her._

 _"You promise?" Allison whispered weakly, her grip on him loosening._

 _"I promise." He said firmly, leaning in and giving her a tight hug._

 _A minute later they were pulling away and ten minutes later he was leaving._

* * *

 _It had been seven hours since Max had left and to say Allison was worried was the least you could say. She was pacing around their living room, hands in her hair then on her face then back in her hair then on her face again, wiping away tears. It had never taken Max longer than two hours tops to finish a job and get away. But now...now this is the longest he's ever been away from her side period._

 _She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing, fumbling to pull it from her pocket. "Hello? Max?"_

 _"Allison, it's Barb..., Max..., Max is in the hospital. He-He was caught and they called us and he's in the hospital." Barb whispered, her sob heard through the phone._

 _"You have-You have to take me to him." Allison whimpered, already pulling on her shoes._

 _"Allison...I don't know if we can get you into Metroburg."_

 _"Please! Please, I'm begging you!" She sobbed, dropping to the floor, her phone clutched in her hand. "Take me to him..."_

* * *

Allison shook away the thought, staring up at Max, small tears rolling down her face once more at the memory.

"Max, you gotta wake up. I gotta get you out of here." She whispered desperately, clinging to his cuffed hand with her own. "They're gonna take you to the Metroburg Villain Prison and I'm never gonna get to see you again." Allison whimpered softly, her tears clouding her vision.

"I gotta get you out."

* * *

She had stayed by his bedside, falling asleep at around 2 in the morning only to be woken up again at 3 by something squeezing her hand. Allison's eyes shot open, staring up at Max whose eyes were piercing through hers.

"Don't panic." He whispered cautiously. "If you panic, the nurses are gonna come in here and there will be a lot of guards by that door."

She nodded, staying silent, a soft sniffle escaping her lips.

"I'm gonna have to use my heat breath to melt the cuffs. Move your hands so I don't burn you." He whispered, giving her a weak smile.

She moved her hands, watching as he burned the cool metal off of his skin, wincing as she saw him take in a breath, gazing down at his slightly burned wrists.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered, leaning in and resting his forehead against hers. "There's a vent in the bathroom we can go through, we have to be quiet though."

She slowly stopped him from getting up, pressing a hand against his chest. "If we don't make it out of this, I want my goodbye kiss." She whimpered out softly, tears already falling down her face. "I didn't get mine last time and I want mine now."

Max didn't respond, only leaning in to press a soft and long kiss to her lips, his hand coming up to cup her face, his thumb caressing her cheek gently.

After a couple of minutes they pulled away, resting their foreheads against each others. "We gotta go, my heart rate monitor is gonna start speeding up eventually, especially if we keep kissing."

Allison nodded one last time, slowly getting up and helping Max up as well. By the time anyone had noticed they were gone, they were already out of the city in a stolen car, switching cars every once in a while to remain undetected.

It was a day of switching cars before they finally reached their home, satisfied that they weren't being followed.

And it was that night that Max and Allison were lying in bed, naked bodies pressed against each other, breathing heavy and eyes lustful, that Max fully realized the extent of his actions.

He smiled softly, leaning in and giving Allison a deep kiss. She immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They soon pulled away, her eyes happily staring up at his. "What was that for?" She asked breathlessly.

"Just in case...just in case I don't get to give you our next goodbye kiss." He whispered, his fingers interlacing with hers, squeezing her hand softly.

She swallowed hard, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Let's not talk about that. For now, just hold me, Max."

And with one last lingering kiss, he did.

* * *

 **Um, I literally have no idea where this story came from in my head and I still don't know whether or not I like it? But I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **It's basically an AU of "Two Puzzle Pieces, But What's a Third To Do" The only difference is that Anastasia was never born, some other event caused all of that to happen. Everything's the same besides that.**

 **Follow me on IG: "** **UnaverageWriterFreak** **"**

 **ALSO FOR A QUICK SPECIAL THANKS TO "TemporaryThunder" for all of those sweet reviews! They made me feel awesome!**

 **AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


End file.
